Forever In Love
by A Dark Lullaby
Summary: This is a One-Shot of Shiroi and Ryu. Rated T for suggested themes.  Kai comes in the picture and plans to ruin the two's relationship. What's going to happen as he slowly destroys it? READ TO FIND OUT!  Pairing is mainly Shiroi/Ryu YAOI!


**Ari-chan(Red-Weasel-Chan): So, since my dearest friend named Ashy-chan is feeling a bit lazy and won't upload this One-Shot of the lovebirds by herself, I made her let me do it XD By the way, even though I promised myself not to mention it but I know if I don't, Ashy-chan will throw everything out the window and drive to my house and strangle me -.- I typed this story, not her...There, I said it to the world Ashy-chan! Happy now? -.-**

**The only reason I forced her to take it is because it won't fit in my category of Soul Eater, Bleach and Kingdom Hearts stories...**

**So, this is a One-Shot for the lovebirds! If you don't like them and or Yaoi, DON'T READ IT!**

**By the way, I do realize I almost made it into a perverted scene but it's apart of the story!**

**Disclaimer: -Man does not belong to us! Even if we want it to but too bad we aren't that creative XD**

Forever In Love

"_So, you really don't love me?" the silver haired man asked in a heartbroken tone, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to show in his dark gray orbs._

_The blue haired man seemed to be troubled by the situation he caused. He only came to this conclusion for the better of both of them but the man in front of him seemed to think it was something entirely different. Wait, why is he here in the first place? His body worked on his own accord, unable to do anything about it. "Yes, I don't really love you Shiroi."_

_That seemed to set off the silver haired man because he ran away as soon as his tears started to fall down his pale skin. The blue haired man only watched his now ex-lover run away, finally letting his own tears fall down his tan face. He fell to the ground on his knees and let out a loud wail in heart break, not believing he actually did that._

Ryu awoke from the almost horrible nightmare. That was the second time he had that dream and it was starting to leave him in the dumps each day he awoke to it. The blue eyed man attempted to sit up but couldn't because there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to see the silver haired man curled up next to him, sleeping soundly to his relief.

The blue haired man smiled before bending down to give the man a small kiss on his head, the silver haired moving to get more comfortable. Ryu only chuckled before laying back down in the comfort of his bed. He started to scowl at the thought of his dream. Why would he break Shiroi's heart so easily? It just didn't make sense.

The blue eyed man stayed like that for the rest of the night, pondering on what it meant. The sun finally snuck into the room through the window, causing Ryu to shield his eyes in pain but felt movement below him. He looked to see his lover slowly waking up, the silver haired man stretching and slightly hitting Ryu in the face.

"Morning babe," Ryu greeted in his normal deep voice but slightly groggy since he didn't use it all night that he was up.

Shiroi looked up and let his arms fall before smiling up at the man that was looking down at him. He felt slightly exposed since he didn't have a shirt on and he was pretty sure his hair looked like crap but smiled none-the-less. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Oh, not too long," the blue haired man lied, not wanting his boyfriend to worry about him.

"So you were just watching me sleep?" the gray eyed man questioned, slightly nervous of the answer.

"Basically yeah," Ryu bluntly replied while chuckling when the man below him blushed a little.

The silver haired man, once out of his blushing phase, decided to get up. He pulled himself to the edge of the bed, letting his feet touch the cold floor and was about to get up but something made him sit back down. He looked down to see arms wrapped around his waist, slightly smiling at the rare gesture. "Ryu, we need to get up."

The blue haired man only tightened his grip around his lover's waist and snuggled closer at the response, "I say we should just stay here and sleep some more."

Before the two men could do anything else, a rock came flying through the open door. Shiroi, being the most reflexive one, ducked before it could come anywhere near him but his boyfriend wasn't so fast and got hit square in the forehead, flying back sort of and hitting the wall. "GAH GOD DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?"

"Me," a rough feminine voice entered the room. The two boys looked to see their violent friend Ariel Tatsuya leaning against the doorway. Her dark auburn hair was its normal way, straight and spiky to her shoulder blades, her earrings in place which consisted of 4 in the left and 3 in the right. She was wearing the Exorcist uniform in its normal fashion just like Allen's and also had her signature necklace with two dog tags on and her Innocence gloves which were black with the kanji for Heaven on her left and the kanji for Hell on her right in white. "Now get the hell out of bed so we can get to training."

"Why did you schedule training today right after a mission?" Shiroi questioned his long time friend, slowly standing up from his position on the floor.

"Because you guys need to get into shape," the auburn bluntly replied while pushing herself off the doorway and leaving, expecting them to follow after awhile to their normal meeting place.

The silver haired man only chuckled and said, "She misses Allen."

"Tell me about it," the blue eyed man groaned out while rubbing his forehead in pain, "Usually that doesn't hurt as much but today it hurt like a bitch!"

"Your fault for getting on her bad side each morning," Shiroi shrugged, finally leaving to his own room to get dressed in his own uniform and to fix his mess of a hair. How he knows it was a mess? He looked in the full view mirror by his lover's bathroom door and closet door to see it and it looked like chicken butt hair.

He entered his room, got dressed in the uniform which consisted of tight black skinny jeans, black boots, a trench looking coat with dark blue out linings around the whole coat that had a lot of detail. His shirt underneath was only a simple tight gray shirt so when the coat was destroyed, he at least had something to cover him up. Its hood was silver to make it look different. He brushed his jaw length silver hair to make it look just how he wanted it to look. He put on the necklace Ryu gave him for his birthday which was two dragons looping into a heart and stuffed under his coat, not wanting it to get ruined. It was cute because the two dragons were the same color of their hair.

Shiroi exited when he got done putting on his black boots and made his way towards the meeting place. Their usual meeting place was the lounge area near the science lab. Why near the science lab? Nobody really trusts it because of their weird scientists in the Black Order. They actually like it because nobody comes over here like the popular places near the training grounds and cafeteria.

The silver haired man entered the area to see the violent auburn and her kind friend Ashlie Akatsuki. It was always comical between the two because they are almost complete opposites but that's what brought them together. Ashlie was wearing her normal uniform of a black mini skirt with black mini shorts underneath, knee-high black leather boots, white turtleneck shirt but a sleeveless black overcoat.

"Morning Shi-Shi-Nii!" the kind brunette called out from her perch on the couch's armrest next to her long time friend. She picked up on calling the silver haired man 'Shi-Shi-Nii' ever since he and his lover started dating. The blue eyed man and the short girl considered themselves to be siblings so they called each other 'Nii-san' and 'Nee-chan'. Anyways, now the girl thinks of him as a brother-in-law since they've been together for about a year now.

"Morning Ashlie-Nee! Morning Ariel," Shiroi greeted with a smile while he sat down on the opposite couch of the girls.

"I already said morning so why say it to me?" Ariel grumbled her emotionless stare still in place. Apparently she is still in her grumpy morning moods.

"You didn't really say it, more like threw a rock at Ryu's head," the silver haired man reasoned with a knowing look but flinched when he received a glare from his friend.

"Ari-chan, please be nice. Allen-kun won't be happy to know you went and killed Shi-Shi-Nii," Ashlie literally black mailed with her own evil smirk.

The auburn turned to her friend and glared at her, "Why do you always bring him into this? He isn't apart of the freaking conversation!"

"Because if I smack you with my fan, then you'll get even more pissed off so I refer to your crush because I know that's what makes you stop being so violent," the brunette retorted in a know-it-all tone that she knows her friend absolutely hates.

The violent girl only huffed in annoyance before turning around on her butt to face the other way. She mumbled, "Stupid smart people."

The kind brunette only ignored the comment and smiled at the man across from her, "So, where's Nii-san?"

"Last I checked he was still recovering from the rock thrown at him," Shiroi replied with a shrug at the end.

"Man, he takes forever in the mornings," Ashlie huffed while looking at the doorway, hoping he would just walk right in.

Her wish happened because her Nii-san walked in with his own uniform which consisted of black pants, black boots, black jacket that is open to reveal a white muscle shirt underneath. His long blue hair was tied back in a low ponytail to show off his two earrings in both ears.

"Finally Nii-san! You take freaking forever!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Sorry Nee-chan but SOMEONE threw a rock at me so I had to bandage it up a bit," the blue haired man gave an accusing glare at the red head who was still looking away from his Nee-chan, not even acknowledging that he entered the room.

"Uh, but doesn't your hair already cover up your forehead?" the gray eyed man asked but held back a smirk at the man about to say something but thought about what he said and didn't say it.

"Hahaha, Shi-Shi-Nii got you Nii-san!" Ashlie laughed her kidneys out.

Before the man could even say anything, he felt a tug at his shoulders, making him look to see his lover picking some dust off. He had to admit he forgot to dust it off because he knew his boyfriend couldn't stand it when something was on him that didn't belong so he always picks at it until everything was off.

"Can you please try to remember to dust it off next time?" Shiroi sighed out with a scowl right when he was sure he got the last piece of dust off and backed towards the couch again to sit down.

Ryu only sighed out before replying, "Yes babe if it makes you happy."

"Damn and he got you whipped to," Ariel finally commented with her own smirk.

"Nii-san it is true. Shi-Shi-Nii does sort of have you on a leash," Ashlie agreed with her own smile.

"He does not have me on a leash," the blue haired man scoffed.

"Ryu, could you go get me a cup of coffee?" the gray eyed man asked while keeping his gaze on the TV blaring in the corner of the room.

The blue eyed man seemed torn by this demand. He knew if he agreed, it would only prove the girls point of him being whipped but if he didn't, he would only hurt his boyfriend just because of coffee. He finally sighed out in defeat, "Fine. I'll be back." He left as soon as he sighed again.

The two girls only high-fived each other in victory saying in unison, "Told 'cha."

The blue haired man arrived a few minutes later and handed the cup of coffee to the silver haired man, "Here."

"Thank you!" Shiroi thanked his lover and took the cup, got up off the couch and made his way to the dresser with all the sugar and other stuff for coffee to make it just right.

Ryu sat down on the couch Shiroi just sat on and rubbed his hand against his face. He seriously was whipped and he was pretty sure the man wasn't even aware that he did have him on a leash. The girls only watched with a smile, knowing he was thinking about it.

The silver haired man returned with the cup of coffee and handed it to Ryu. The blue eyed man looked at his lover questioningly, "It seemed you needed something to wake you up so try it."

"Nii-san doesn't like anything bitter. He likes sweets Shi-Shi-Nii," Ashlie commented.

"That's probably why he likes you so much Shiroi with your sweet nature. Almost makes me sick," Ariel teased but was serious at the same time.

Shiroi glared at his friend before turning back to his boyfriend with a smile, "I know. That's why I put a lot of sugar in it to at least soften the bitterness."

"Awww, Nii-san come on. Just try it! Shi-Shi-Nii made it out of love!" the kind brunette encouraged when she saw the optimistic look he was giving to the cup of bitterness called coffee.  
>Ryu shrugged and took a sip, swallowed but only made a disgusted face when he got a true taste of it. "It tastes like a horror movie," he grimaced, shoving the cup towards the man next to him.<p>

The silver haired man took a sip and shrugged when he was done tasting it, "It tastes pretty fine to me. Too much sugar for my tastes but good either way."

"How could you even stand the bitterness? I can't stand it," the blue eyed man complained. "I guess I really do have your taste buds Nee-chan for most things."

"Told you so," the brunette stuck her tongue out in a childish way to show she was victorious.

"Anyways, can we start heading to the training room? We are already late," the auburn growled out in annoyance. They were only supposed to meet her and leave but no, they had to get distracted by the lovebird's love life. Damn her yaoi mind.

"Yeah, might as well," Ashlie agreed while hopping off the arm rest and made a move to leave, her friends following right behind her.

"Hey Ryu, did you know your Nee-chan is dating Lavi?" Ariel teased, ready to get back at her friend for being a turd.

The brunette's eyes widened at the question, "ARI-CHAN!"

Before the girl could even breathe, she was being shaken back and forth by her brother while being yelled at, "TELL ME IT ISN'T SO NEE-CHAN! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING!"

Ashlie decided to punch him on the head to make him stop his assault, "I am not too young Nii-san! I'm freaking 19 years old! GET OVER IT! I don't yell at you because you are dating Shi-Shi-Nii!"

"But that's different! We are 24 years old! That's a good age to be dating for us!" the blue haired man whined. He suddenly stood up quickly, nearly hitting the violent red head behind him in doing so, and declared, "I ORDER YOU NOT TO DATE UNTIL YOU ARE 90 YEARS OLD!"

Ariel finally had enough of the yelling and whining so she pushed the man yelling random stuff to the ground, "Alright, enough with the yelling already." She suddenly started running away because just as she moved, her kind friend attempted to sonic punch her but only met wall.

"ARI-CHAN I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" the brunette growled out while running after her still laughing friend.

Shiroi only shook his head, laughing at the actions he just witnessed. He looked down to see his boyfriend still on the ground so he decided to help him up. "You ok Ryu?"

"Yeah, just decided to randomly make out with the floor. Thanks for asking," the blue haired man replied sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I should be jealous of the floor if you decided to make out with it," the silver haired man teased with a playful scowl on his features.

"Nah, the floor isn't as sexy as you babe," the blue eyed man reassured. "By the way, how come you made me get coffee if you knew I wouldn't like it?"

"You seemed too tired to even think so I thought it would help. I guess coffee is just too bitter for you," the gray eyed man shrugged before walking off without another word.

"Hey, wait up!" Ryu called out before jogging to catch up with his boyfriend.

~Few Hours Later~

The group of friends trained for a good 3 hours and it was time for lunch in Ashlie's eyes. She put her Innocence which was a huge sword, about as tall as her self back on her back and suggested, "I say it's time to go eat a well deserved meal!"

Her violent friend finally took off of her gloves since they were starting to make her hands all sweaty and stuffed them in her pocket inside her coat, "I agree. That training made me feel like my stomach was going to like eat ME!"

The blue haired man nodded and put his dual handed guns back in the inside of his jacket as his companion took off his black sunglasses to tuck them in his pocket inside his jacket. His Innocence was when he activated it; spider legs came out of the sunglasses and reflected his shades to show eight red eyes.

"Do you guys want to eat here or eat in town?" the brunette asked her arms behind her head to hold it up in a casual way.

"I would say town. No offense to Jerry but I need a break from his food," the auburn replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's not very nice at all but I sort of agree with you Ari-chan," Ashlie reluctantly agreed. She turned to the two guys, "You guys agree?"

Shiroi shrugged while his boyfriend didn't really pay attention. All he wanted was food in his stomach. He didn't care WHERE it was as long as it was somewhere he could eat.

"Then I guess we go to town to eat!" the kind girl exclaimed. "OFF WE GO!" she pointed towards the exit and marched her way out, her friends slowly following.

About half way through the facility they called home, they ran into a member. Literally, they ran into him because Ashlie and Ariel were arguing about which guy was hotter in a show they watched and didn't realize he walked out of the hallway nearby without looking so they ran into them and now they are still on the floor since they fell down when they butted heads with the guy.

As for the lovebirds, they watched where they were going so they stopped and moved out of the way when they noticed there will be a collision pretty dang soon.

"Who the hell did we run over this time?" the violent one between the two friends grunted out. It was a normal occurrence for this to happen so she wasn't too surprised even though she felt a headache coming.

"You ran over me idiots," a male voice growled out. The group of friends looked at the man to see a guy they haven't seen before. The Black Order was pretty big after all. He had the standard uniform on and his hair was light brown with blonde highlights mixed in. His hair was short and extremely spiky to the point where it was out of control almost. "Nice job making my day even more worse!"

"HEY! Not our problem you didn't watch where you were going!" Ariel retorted while shaking an angry fist at the man.

The man looked at the girl with a glare but caught something behind her to make him look up. He saw the two lovebirds but was mainly focused on the silver haired man. The brunette guy shot up and randomly appeared in front of the gray eyed man, making the victim step back in surprise and his lover jumped back but kept an eye on him also. The man leaned in closer to the silver haired man's face with a lustful look almost, "Hey sexy thing. My name is Kai and I suggest you take my offer to take you to a nice restaurant for a date."

Shiroi was shocked by this request and didn't really have anything to say except look at the man with stupidity. Good thing his boyfriend was there because he stepped in as fast as lightening, "Hey creepy guy. I suggest you stop hitting on my boyfriend and find yourself another poor loser to hit on!"

"Oh? You two are a thing?" Kai asked while eyeing Ryu up and down like he was nothing to be worried about. "Sorry, but I think he could do way better than you. That's why I suggested me and him to hook up."

Ryu suddenly had flames behind him, "Look here bastard. If you don't leave, I'm going to make sure no one will even recognize you when I'm done with you."

The mixed haired man looked between the two guys then a light bulb appeared above his head, "AH!" He quickly pointed at the blue haired man, "You must be the Seme and," he pointed at Shiroi, "You must be the Uke!"

The two boys' jaws dropped at the statement. How could this guy change subjects so quickly? The girls were only watching with amusement, hiding their laughing but were almost failing to do so.

Kai suddenly wrapped his arm around Shiroi's neck, "Tell me. Is he any good in bed?"

The silver haired man turned extremely red at that question while the blue haired man only gawked at the man who asked it, pointing at him but not saying anything even though he was red to the extreme also.

Ariel heard that question and decided to finally step in. She grabbed the mixed haired guy by the back of his shirt and made him face her, "Alright, leave the lovebirds alone. Their relationship is already awkward enough without you screwing it up."

"Awww, but why can't I date the sexy silver haired guy?" Kai asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ashlie appeared behind her friend with a smirk, "Because Shi-Shi-Nii loves Nii-san silly! You can't break them up so just give it a rest."

The auburn took her chance to throw the guy into the wall by the hallway, "Just leave them alone and you won't get hurt. Now, let's get going to a place to eat! I'm flipping starving!"

The two girls walked by the man on the floor without another look, ready for food to be in their stomach. Shiroi followed close behind but he gave an apologetic smile at the man.

The mixed haired man stood back up and started to dust himself off but was slammed into the wall again. He also felt something grab him by his collar and he already had a feeling on who it was. He opened his eyes to see glaring blue eyes directed at him. He smirked, "What'cha want? Want to talk 'bout something?"

"Look, if you even go anywhere near Shiroi, you're going to be dead not only by me but also by Ashlie and Ariel and you don't want that because when I'm done, you're going to wish you weren't even alive," Ryu growled out, his glare deepening if that was even possible.

"Awww, but I was having so much fun~," Kai continued to tease with his creepy grin. He just loved to piss people off.

The blue haired man slammed the mixed haired man into the wall really hard and let him fall on his butt causing him to squeak and whine out in pain, "Just keep your sneaky ass away from my friends and my boyfriend."

Ryu finally walked away pretty fast to get away from the weirdo but he also wanted to get to his friends before they yelled at him for being so damn slow again. However, he didn't hear Kai laugh evilly and say, "I'll make sure your boyfriend will be mine very quickly. Just you wait and see."

~Town; Few Hours Later~

The group of friends finished their meal about an hour ago and was now walking around the town. It wasn't like every day they got to have time off from their crazy missions and traveling just to kill one stupid weakling Akuma. So, now they were in town walking around and entering random shops just to look because they were saving up for their missions since they had to pay for food. Luckily not transportation. That would be a total bitch.

"Awww, look Ari-chan! PUPPIES!" the kind brunette squealed out. She didn't even give her friend time to react because she grabbed her arm and dragged her towards where a litter of puppies were being given to new homes. The brunette immediately fell in love with a black one with white paws and green eyes and started to play with him, "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!"

The violent auburn, however, fell in love with a pure white puppy with blue eyes that didn't want anything to do with the chaos outside of the carrier the owner brought the puppies in. She looked inside and noticed the puppy was looking right back at her, "Come on little guy. You're not going to find a new home like this."

The two lovebirds found a table for two nearby and watched the two interact with the litter. There were two more puppies with them. One was white with black spots and hazel eyes while the other was a Russian blue color with bright vibrant blue eyes like Ryu's.

The red head stuck her hand in the kennel towards the puppy she became so attached to, "You can't stay in there forever little guy."

"Ari-chan, I didn't know you had such a thing like a baby voice," Ashlie teased but was also slightly serious. Her friend was using a voice like a mother would with their own child that it almost shocked her.

Ariel turned her head towards her friend and glared, "Nice knowing you are on my side Ashy-chan." Her only response was her friend ignoring her and continued to play with her puppy she grew fond of. The auburn looked back inside the kennel carrier and saw the puppy moving to at least sniff her hand. She smiled inwardly so she wouldn't scare off the puppy.

The violent girl slowly moved her hand out of the carrier and just sat down. She knew the puppy is now curious of its surroundings so now all she had to do was wait patiently for the dog to come out.

"Ari-chan, what are you doing?" her kind friend asked, slightly confused as to what she was doing.

The red head only shushed her friend and nudged her head towards the carrier as a signal to watch. The brunette watched for a few seconds and saw the puppy her friend was attached to slowly come out, her eyes widening in size. The white dog looked around and almost immediately saw its target. The girl that just had her hand in the kennel to reassure it was ok.

The puppy quickly crawled its way to the auburn and climbed its way into her lap and hid its face underneath her arm. Ashlie's smile increased in size, "AWWWW! IT LIKES YOU ARI-CHAN!"

"Shush Saru or you'll scare him back into the carrier," her friend scolded and looked down to see the puppy not move from its spot.

The owner walked up to the two girls and saw the white dog in the girls lap. Her emotionless expression soon turned into a shocked one, "How did you get him out? He doesn't like new surroundings at all! Let alone new people he never saw before!"

"I just stuck my arm in the kennel, let him get a smell of me then I sat down and he came out and bam, he's here," Ariel explained like it was nothing.

"Sorry, but I'm just so surprised he even came out of the carrier. We already gave out two of his siblings today and one of them was interested in him but he didn't want anything to do with them so they adopted one of his siblings," the lady said. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Why don't you keep him for yourself? Is he attached to you?" Ashlie asked with a cocked head to the side while still petting the puppy she fell in love with.

"No, the only person he seemed to be attached to was a silver haired boy that was apart of the Black Order like you guys," the owner explained.

"You're not talking about Shi-Shi-Nii right?" the kind brunette questioned. She pointed to the silver haired man that was still sitting and talking at the table with his boyfriend.

"No, he was a bit shorter. He had green eyes and the same uniform as you," she pointed to the red head that already let her head fall at the realization of who the lady was talking about.

"Oh, I know who you are talking about ma'am. You're talking about her boyfriend," Ashlie chuckled when she saw out of the corner of her eye her friend tense up at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Hah, I see why the puppy likes her so much. He did the same thing to him when he came by about two hours ago," the owner replied. She was then confused when the auburn's head shot up and looked right at her with shocked eyes.

"Did you say he came by two hours ago?" Ariel asked in an almost pleading tone and wanted to move but didn't want to disturb the puppy that was now sleeping in her lap.

"Yes, he seemed very tired but had a smile on his face none-the-less. He also said something about finally meeting up with someone he hadn't seen in about a month," the lady recalled.

The brunette looked at her friend and noticed she was trying not to show her true emotions. She wanted to be happy and excited but kept a normal smile on her face instead, "Thanks for the info," she said while turning her attention back to the puppy in her lap.

Ashlie shook her head and continued to play with her puppy she inwardly called Kokako. The two girls didn't get much time to play because there was a group of people screaming about a block away from where they were. "Wonder what it is this time?" the brunette asked to no one in particular.

"I'll go check it out. Ashy-chan, stay here and watch over the puppies. RYU! Let's get going!" the violent girl yelled to the blue haired man.

"Please be careful Ari-chan. We did just get done with some hard training and our bodies are still recovering," Ashlie worried like normal.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Just don't get in the way. I don't know what's over there but it sounds like an Akuma," Ariel waved it off as nothing. She grabbed the puppy on her lap and handed it to her friend. She dusted off the dog hair the puppy left on her uniform before digging in her coat to find her gloves. Ryu was already by the violent girl with his guns out knowing it was going to be a fight. "Be back soon. Maybe."

"Please be careful guys!" the kind girl called out when her two friends started to walk off to where the commotion was. She saw a shadow stop by her and looked up to see the silver haired man. "You think they will be ok?"

"I'm sure they will be. Just believe they will be ok and they will," Shiroi reassured with a smile.

Ashlie nodded and looked back to where she could still see her friends walking toward the site of the screams were. She could only wait and see if they listened to her.

~With Ariel and Ryu~

"Man, I thought today was supposed to be a relaxing day," the blue haired man grumbled out. "Apparently not because first that weird guy hit on Shiroi and now this? Man, this day is the key definition of not-relaxing."

"Oh hush Ryu. At least you know Shiroi is committed to you and now you get to blow off some steam on this problem thing," Ariel scowled at the man. He sure was a complainer just like his Nee-chan.

"I know but still! I don't want to be reminded that Shiroi could do better you know?" Ryu sighed out while twirling his right gun. You may think this was dangerous considering they were in town with people but he knew how to work his guns. He wouldn't do something that stupid…intentionally that is.

"Ryu, you are so insecure about yourself. If Shiroi didn't want you, he would already have left you and he hasn't so that means he still loves you. Stop being such a girl! You are the man in this relationship right?" the violent auburn questioned but she didn't get an answer when a large bullet was shot right at them.

The two friends split apart just in time to avoid it completely and looked at their opponent. It was a large floating sphere with circles surrounding the whole sphere. "Seems like a Level 1 Akuma," the blue haired man commented when he was down analyzing their opponent.

"Nah, it looks like it is almost at Level 2 but it's still in the Level 1 phase," the red head corrected. She popped her neck and cracked her knuckles, "Let's get this show on the road!"

The blue eyed man nodded and aimed his guns right at the Akuma. He shot multiple rounds but had to stop when his opponent shot its own round of bullets at him. He dodged and ran around the creature and continued to shoot his own bullets.

The violent girl took her chance when the Akuma's attention was on the blue haired man to sprint towards the sphere to land an attack but she didn't notice it in time when it quickly turned around to start shooting her. She dodged about five of the bullets but didn't have enough time to dodge another so she was sent back into a building.

Ryu growled and started to shoot at the Akuma again since he was pinned down awhile ago. He jumped up, still shooting his guns, and landed on top of the Akuma's weird face. He aimed but was thrown off when it spun around fast. The man rolled back and found cover behind a piece of broken building to catch his breath. This thing sure was a pain in the ass.

Ariel slowly made her way out of the building she was just shot into to see the Akuma still shooting away at her companion. She growled out and charged forward with a battle cry, her right fist engulfed in dark green flames which also made her eyes turn into that color, and landed a direct hit on the thing. It flew right where the blue haired man was but good thing he saw it coming because he jumped out of the way and landed where she was.

"Nice punch but did you really have to punch it towards me?" the dual gun wielder sighed out.

"Sorry, it was either that or we both get shot at again," the red head argued.

They didn't have enough time to argue even more because the Akuma rolled out of the building it was punched into to show the violent girl left a pretty good sized dent where she punched it. The creature howled before aiming all of its barrels at the two and started to charge up a huge attack.

The two Exorcists tried to move but couldn't move their legs. They looked down to see that the Akuma left some sort of super sticky substance behind and now they were stuck in it.

"DAMN IT!" the violent auburn yelled out right when the Akuma shot its attack, sending both her and her friend into a building right outside where their other two friends were still waiting for them.

They fell down, defeated, just because they underestimated the damn thing.

Ashlie and Shiroi finally took the liberty to run where the attack landed to make sure it didn't hit anybody. When they got there, they saw both of their friends that said they would take care of it not even ten minutes ago, "DAMN IT ARI-CHAN AND NII-SAN!"

They didn't have time to try to get their friends out of the way of the battle because the creature started to shoot bullets at them. Good thing the two defeated Exorcists were laying on the ground or else they would've been hit.

Ashlie grabbed her sword and charged forward but had to suddenly block when the Akuma aimed right at her. She had to find cover for a second because her muscles were burning already. Shiroi put on his black sunglasses and activated his Innocence to have eight skinny spider legs come out and his shades reflected eight red eyes. He jumped up and used spider legs to land on top of the creature. He then shot multiple balls of web in as many barrels as he could until he was thrown off and landed where the kind brunette was.

"Any plans Shi-Shi-Nii because I got none as of now," the brunette asked but had to duck for a second since a piece of building fell right behind her.

"To be honest, I think I do. I want you to wait here and wait for my signal to attack with all your might, got it?" the silver haired man replied.

"Wait, what's the signal going to be?" Ashlie questioned in confusion.

Shiroi only jumped up and yelled, "You'll know when you see it!" He landed about five feet away from the Akuma, still trying to shoot away in the now covered barrels, and grabbed it with all eight of his spider legs. He held it up and slammed it back down on its face, rendering it to be dizzy to not even notice it's about to die.

The kind brunette figured that was the signal when the silver haired man jumped out of the way, so she sprinted towards the creature that was now just recovering from the face slam, and sliced it perfectly.

When she was positive it was dead, seeing as it turned into an ash like substance and flew away, she turned toward her companion that helped her in battle to see him back to normal. He didn't have the eight freaky spider legs or his sunglasses on for that matter which she was thankful for because she hated spiders. She hooked her sword back on her back and sighed, "I told them to be careful and now LOOK!"

She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the two down Exorcists that were defeated, still unconscious from what they could see. Shiroi sweat dropped, "Well, you know how they are Ashlie-Nee."

"I know but still! They are so damn stubborn," the brunette growled out. "Might as well take them back to the Order and get them checked out by the clinic."

The silver haired man nodded and proceeded to pick up the blue haired man. He swung his lover's left arm around his neck to help balance out his weight since he was a little bit heavier than himself. The kind brunette did the same thing with her violent friend and they were off to the facility they called home.

~Clinic~

"So, basically they only got a few cuts and bruises even though they received a head on attack from a Level 1.5 Akuma?" Shiroi asked the Head Nurse.

"Yes, Ryu only needs to wake up and he'll be fine as well as Ariel," Head Nurse assured. "Now, I must leave to find an escapee. They do not like clinics so he tries almost everyday to escape and today, he has but I know where he is so I'll be back."

The silver haired man only nodded with a weird smile plastered on, "Alright, we'll be here still if they haven't woken up yet."

He didn't receive a response as the Head Nurse left without another look.

"Shi-Shi-Nii, can you go get them something to drink in the nearby lounge? I know they'll be thirsty when they wake up," Ashlie asked near her violent friend since the silver haired man was sitting next to her Nii-san awhile ago before the Head Nurse came in.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few," Shiroi replied. He exited the clinic and made his way towards the lounge that was a few halls over. Good thing this one was almost always empty also because he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

He got four drinks, two waters and two Gatorades, before making his way back to the clinic. He only just barely stepped out of the lounge area when he bumped into someone, nearly knocking the drinks out of his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the silver haired politely apologized without even looking at the person since he had to rearrange the drinks to make them more secure. He didn't feel like cleaning up any mess today.

"Huh, well if it isn't you," a very familiar male voice rang in the gray eyed man's head. Crap, not him again.

He looked up to see the mixed haired man they bumped into this afternoon and had to hold back a scowl, "Oh, hello…Kai was it?"

"Awww, you remembered my name! I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't erase your memory of me yet," Kai teased with a toothy grin.

"No, he's in the medical clinic. We ran into an Akuma when we were in town and he didn't pay attention," Shiroi replied with a fake smile. He didn't like to be mean but this guy was asking for it. Plus, he didn't feel very safe with him around.

"Ah, got his ass whooped? What a loser," the mixed haired man scoffed.

"Yes, well, I need to head back to the clinic so I can give these to my friends so I'll see you around?" the silver haired man started to head back to the clinic but the man he was just talking to grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall.

"How about you stay here and give me some company?" Kai purred out really close to the man's face. Shiroi was about to retort but the mixed haired man forcibly pushed his head down so that both of their lips met. The silver haired man tried to move but the green eyed man above him had full control since his body was forcibly pushed into the wall and could not move an inch.

When the mixed haired man finally removed his lips away, he was about to start asking some questions but was interrupted by a very loud, "WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING TO HIM YOU BASTARD?"

Both men looked to where the yell came from and saw a seething blue haired man. Kai leaned back a bit with a glare, "What does it look like? We're trying to have some fun here."

Ryu ground his teeth together, his fists clenched tightly at his side, "With my boyfriend?"

Shiroi was about to start saying something but the green eyed man interrupted him, "Well, he doesn't want you anymore so back off."

The silver haired man scoffed at that comment. That was the complete opposite of what he was thinking. He actually wished that his lover was here to help him but this was not the reaction he pictured.

Kai didn't even turn his head fully towards the gray eyed man because the blue haired man sprung forward and grabbed him by neck, pushing him down very hard to the ground and punched him without mercy, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He was about to go for another punch, his eyes full of blood lust, but was stopped by a hand holding on to his fist that was about to go down for another attack. "Nii-san!" he heard from his Nee-chan. His senses sort of cleared at the voice since she and Shiroi had that affect on him.

He looked up to see the stern face of his sister looking right back at him, her violent friend right behind her, "Nee-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Ari-chan just woke up and we both heard you yell so we came here to see you punching Kai. Mind telling us what's going on?" Ashlie explained, still holding on to her Nii-san's fist just in case he turned again. It was rare to see the blue eyed man lose his cool. Mainly when he does, something happened to the kind brunette or to his lover.

"And why Shiroi looks like a deer in headlights," Ariel finally commented while nudging her head towards the man. His eyes were wide and like he just saw a ghost.

Ryu stood up and dusted himself off. He looked like he was about to say something but he charged at the silver haired man, grabbing him by his upper arm and dragging him off to god knows where.

"Well, I guess we will find out pretty soon," the violent auburn said, grabbing a dropped water bottle and walking off like nothing happened.

"Ari-chan!" the brunette girl squeaked out, grabbing a water bottle also before following her friend.

Kai only lay there, letting his face try to recover some before he got up to receive a huge headache. It was fun breaking the blue eyed man's heart but MAN can he pack a punch.

~With Ryu and Shiroi~

"Ryu, where are we going?" the silver haired man asked his boyfriend who was still dragging him to somewhere he did not know.

He got no response, as he expected.

"Ryu, did you hear me?" Shiroi tried again but the blue haired man stopped, opened a door that he did not see, and almost threw him inside. "Well, that was very fun," the man that was thrown replied sarcastically, rearranging his uniform so it didn't feel weird.

"Why the hell did you not stop him?" the blue eyed man asked in a low grumble, staring down at the door knob he still held on to.

"What do you mean?" the silver haired man questioned back, not really getting what was going on.

Ryu suddenly turned around and glared at his boyfriend, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM FROM KISSING YOU?"

Shiroi flinched, "Uh, I couldn't move?"

"That's not a good excuse idiot!" the blue haired man growled out.

"Well, it's the truth! I couldn't move because he pinned me down with his body!" the gray eyed man retorted.

"Oh, so you felt him up?" Ryu blindly accused.

"WHAT? HELL NO! I did no such thing! I'm just speaking the facts!" Shiroi argued. How could his boyfriend think such idiotic things when he knew his heart belonged to him and only him!

"And your facts say that you felt him up! I thought you only loved me Shiroi, but I guess I was wrong. You're just a…," he looked right into the gray eyes he fell in love with but couldn't say anything.

"I'm just a what? Go ahead and say it!" the silver haired man yelled, glaring at the man that was accusing him of false information he just assumed by his own means.

The blue eyed man only shook his head and chuckled darkly, "You know what? I'm glad you kissed him. I didn't really love you anyways. Now, I have a reason to break up with you."

"You're only saying that because you're mad. You don't mean anything by what you're saying," the gray eyed man replied with a sad tone, his anger gone completely.

"No, I actually mean everything I'm saying right now. I only deceived you into thinking that I loved you for fun. You, of all people, should know that when I'm mad, I say everything what's on my mind," the blue haired man explained with an evil smirk directed right at the man in front of him.

Silence rang in the room, for no one knew what to say after that. It also gave the angry man some time to calm down and clear his thoughts.

"So, you really don't love me?" the silver haired man asked in a heartbroken tone, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to show in his dark gray orbs.

The blue haired man, who was now semi-calm after recollecting his thoughts, was shocked by this question. He heard it before so many times in his dreams but now, it was real. He wanted so badly to take back what he said but his body moved on its own accord, just like his dreams. "Yes, I don't really love you Shiroi."

That statement seemed to set off the silver haired man because he ran away as soon as his tears started to fall down his pale skin. The blue haired man only watched as his now ex-lover ran past him to exit the room, leaving him with the same feeling of a broken heart. He finally let gravity weigh him down, falling on his knees and finally letting out a heartbroken cry of pain with tears staining his tan skin.

~With Ashlie and Ariel~

The two girls were in their normal hang out area, just sitting there, letting their bodies relax after today's events. Training, Akuma, and now drama with the lovebirds. What could go worse?

Well, their question was asked because a certain silver haired man ran past them, not even saying hello or anything like usual. That was really weird.

"You see him to Ashy-chan?" the violent auburn asked, still looking where the man ran by.

"Yup," the kind brunette replied. She stood up and sighed, "I'll go find Nii-san and you go find Shi-Shi-Nii."

"Meet back here when you're down," the red head ordered while making her journey to where she figured her friend went off to.

The brunette went the other direction to find her Nii-san. She figured he would find an empty janitor's closet to talk to his boyfriend but was surprised to find out he wasn't anywhere near a janitor's closet. "Well, that's weird," she mumbled out.

She was about to head back to at least re-trace her steps but she heard crying in a nearby open door. Being curious, she went to it and peaked in to find her Nii-san on his knees, crying his eyes out.

"NII-SAN! What are you doing? What happened between you two?" Ashlie cried out when she was kneeling right by her blue eyed brother, trying to soothe him into talking by rubbing her hand on his back.

"I said such horrible things to him Nee-chan!" the blue haired man managed to stutter out.

"First off, calm down then tell me Nii-san," the brunette comforted.

Ryu calmed down and began his story, his Nee-chan's eyes growing wider and wider with every detail she received. When he was done, he waited for a response, a verbal response but only received a slap to the face.

"How could you say such horrible things to him Nii-san?" the normally calm and collected girl yelled at her brother.

"I don't know Nee-chan! I was just so mad at Kai for kissing him and I misdirected my anger towards him," Ryu tried to explain but received another slap to the face.

"YOU IDIOT! Shi-Shi-Nii only speaks the truth to you, you damn retard! Have you noticed that he only speaks the truth when he's around you but when it's with someone else, he lies when need be! He only speaks the truth to you IDIOT!" the brunette then half-heartedly punched the man she was yelling at.

The two were silent for awhile to get rid of the anger in the air.

"Baka, how could you let someone so special as him go?" Ashlie muttered out.

"I don't know Nee-chan," the blue haired man grumbled back, holding back new tears that threatened to fall.

The kind brunette stood up, "I suggest you find him and fix this mess pretty damn soon because I swear I will castrate you if you don't."

The blue eyed man only nodded and stood up also. He suddenly realized he was missing a vital piece of information, "Uh, Nee-chan, do you happen to know where he is?"

"Pfft, you're telling me you knew this guy forever and you STILL don't know where he would be when he's upset?" Ashlie said in a serious tone.

"Uh," Ryu uttered out, not really knowing what to say.

"When he's upset, he always finds the highest place nearby because he wants the wind to blow away his troubles. That is the way of the white dragon. He's opposite of you Nii-san. When you're upset, you find the lowest place possible, hoping your troubles will be lifted away. That's what your name means," the brunette explained.

"So, he's up on the roof!" the blue haired man exclaimed. He grabbed his sister's head and kissed her forehead, "Thanks Nee-chan! I owe you one!" and with that, he was running toward where he hoped his lover would be.

~With Shiroi and Ariel~

Shiroi was finally calm after that huge heartbreaking situation he had to go through a moment ago. He ran upstairs to the highest place possible in this facility, the balcony that leads to the roof. He climbed up it, sat down with his knees tucked to his chest and watched the setting sun slowly disappear.

About a few minutes ago, his violent friend joined him and just sat there, knowing he needed some time to think. "So, are you really going to accept this break-up?"

The silver haired man only sighed out, "I don't know anymore. It's up to him since he made it official."

"I have a feeling he's going to feel bad about the whole thing and is probably looking for you right now. You know he can't stay away from you for long periods of time. Like Ashy-chan and I said, you got him on a leash," the auburn reassured.

"When did you guys say that?" the gray eyed man asked in confusion.

"When you were watching TV, before you asked for him to go get a cup of coffee," the red head replied simply.

"Oh, I don't remember this," Shiroi mumbled out, still confused about the statement.

"Because you were watching a re-run episode of Dragon Ball Z," Ariel chuckled. "I can't believe you still watch that show. It's so old!"

"It is not! It's still entertaining!" the silver haired man defended in slight hurt. "It's like you and Bleach! You never grow tired of it!"

"Hey, Bleach is another story fool! It's on its own level of awesomeness," the auburn argued with a huff.

The gray eyed man chuckled, feeling almost like himself again. It was weird but the violent girl next to him always made him come out of his funk very easily. I guess that's how they became friends.

The sun was almost gone and the violent red head stood up, careful not to fall to her death, "It's time to go inside and eat dinner. I bet Jerry missed us."

The silver haired man nodded and also stood up. The red head was about to jump down on the balcony but met up with a sight to be hold. A certain blue haired man was hanging on for dear life on the gutter, crying anime tears.

"What the hell are you doing Ryu?" Ariel chuckled out at the sight.

"I was trying to meet with you guys but I got scared and I've been here for five minutes!" the terrified man cried out.

"Why didn't you yell for help?" the auburn questioned, jumping down on the balcony with ease.

"I was too scared to do anything!" the blue eyed man mumbled out.

"Well, you do realize you're not even two feet away from the balcony so you could've just stepped down and be on safe ground," the red head pointed out.

"Like I said before, I WAS TOO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING!" Ryu growled out.

The silver haired man jumped down to the balcony and sighed out, "Stick out your foot."

The blue eyed man was shocked to hear his lover's voice, "What?"

"I said to stick out your foot!" Shiroi almost growled out.

Ryu did as he was told and felt the gray eyed man grab it, guiding it to the floor. The blue haired man assumed it was safe to step down but didn't notice a vine wrapped around his other foot so he fell down, right on his boyfriend. Ariel quickly made an escape, wanting the lovebirds to have their moment.

"Ouch, sorry about that dude," the dual gun wielder mumbled out while getting off the man he nearly squished to death.

"No problem. It wasn't your fault," the gray eyed man groaned out. He sat up and dusted himself off as much as he could when sitting down.

Shiroi was about to get up but was tackled into a death hug and heard, "I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE SAID! YOU WERE RIGHT! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING I SAID! I WAS ONLY ANGRY AT KAI AND MISDIRECTED IT TO YOU!"

The silver hair was confused even though he understood what his ex-lover just said, "What do you mean you're sorry?"

The blue haired man let go and looked at the gray eyes he loved so much, the ones that gave him hope when no one else could, "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean anything during our argument. I was just so mad that I couldn't take it anymore so I blew up on you."

The gray eyed man remained silent, his head cocked to the side in confusion but apparently the man across from him took it completely different.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore but please give me another cha-," he was silenced by a pair of lips against his. He was embarrassed at first but he finally took control, sliding both his hands in the soft silver hair of his lover and returning the favor full force as he felt a pair of hands got into his own blue hair.

They broke apart, a trail of saliva still connecting them but the blue eyed man licked his lips and broke it. He stared into the gray eyes that were staring right back, his hands still in the mess of silver hair and smirked, "How was that for a make-up kiss?"

"As breath-taking as it will ever be," the silver haired man breathed out, slightly out of breath from their kiss.

"Humph, you wanna see breath-taking?" the blue haired man challenged, already leaning in to prove his point.

Shiroi chuckled out and let a smirk dance across his lips, "Challenge accepted."

Ryu connected his lips to the enticing ones not even a centimeter away. He deepened it and started to pull the man back so he was now sitting on his lap. The kiss got deeper, hands roaming everywhere, breathing growing shallow but before Ryu could do anything else, he was hit in the head by another damn rock that day, causing him to break the kiss and fall over in pain, holding his head where the rock collided with it. "GOD DAMN IT! AGAIN?"

"Look, we may want you two to be together but please don't have sex on the balcony. I don't want to come up here and see suspicious white liquid in places and wonder where it came from," a familiar rough feminine voice came from the inside of the building.

"Yeah, I like to come up here and relax. Not worry about you guy's sperm being everywhere," Ryu recognized this voice to be his Nee-chan's.

The two boys looked inside the building to find their friends looking back with a look mixed with amusement and almost disgust. Probably the thought of seeing white liquid stuff everywhere. Ryu wouldn't deny it, he would like the thought but it would be a pain in the ass to clean up. As for Shiroi, he was blushing at the thought.

"Anyways, we came up here to get you guys for dinner. Jerry actually misses us," the violent auburn explained their random appearance, "But I see you guys are having too much fun doing something else."

"Sorry guys but can you at least do that in your room?" Ashlie teased but was serious. She did not want to come up here and worry about having sperm crawl on her.

"Yeah, we'll meet you down there," Shiroi ignored his sister-in-law's comment and answered his violent friend's question.

The two girls nodded and left, mumbling about their food getting cold. The blue haired man chuckled and stood up and held out his hand for his boyfriend to take to help him up, "They always find us at the wrong moment."

"Wait, you actually wanted to take it a step further?" the silver haired man squeaked out and blushed after he was done standing up thanks to his lover's help.

"I don't know. I would probably take it as far as you wanted it to be," Ryu replied with ease but was blushing on the inside. "Why do you ask?"

"I was curious?" Shiroi nervously laughed. "So, do you want to go meet with your Nee-chan and Ariel? I'm sure they are waiting for us by now."

"Sure," the blue eyed man shrugged.

The gray eyed man turned to leave but his boyfriend grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back slightly so he could feel the hot breath of the man behind him. Curious, he waited but he only heard a low chuckle but turned tomato red at what his boyfriend said.

"By the way, I know you're a virgin so no need to hold back the screaming tonight," Ryu ended it with a blow to the ear, causing his lover to run away. He laughed but followed anyways. He was only joking but if a certain silver haired man wanted to go that far, he would. Only for him.

**Alright, I hope you guys liked this amazing One-Shot for the lovebirds because they need the popularity! I realize some people don't like Yaoi but WE DO! I have no idea what else to put except for definitions of stuff so...HERE!**

**Nii-san-Basically Big Brother...and when Ashlie says 'Shi-Shi-Nii', in my eyes, she's calling him like brother-in-law.**

**Nee-chan-Little Sister**

**Saru-Monkey!**

**Seme and Uke-When being called the Seme, that means you are the man of the relationship and the Uke is basically the woman of the relationship.**

**I know I'm missing some but that's basically the main ones. So, that's it for this story! My last statement to Ashy-chan:**

**I miss you Taichou-Wife! :)**


End file.
